Impersonation
by HellHathPie986
Summary: Hiruma is woken up in the unwanted company of an old relative. Should he rely on his own instincts and quick wit or an outside source just as bad as the one he's stuck with?


It was dark and undistinguishable in the room he currently occupied. When the teen had drearily pried open his eyes he was greeted with the vast emptiness of black surrounding everywhere he looked. Even when he took several moments to clear his sight nothing changed. The thought was enticing, inviting him to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but something seemed to be calling out to him, telling him to stay awake and be aware.

A sudden blow to the back of his head reminded him he wasn't alone.

_That's right…_

Hiruma Yoichi coughed a few times, feeling the blood running down his chin as he imagined it dripping into another puddle on the stone floor. His senses slowly made themselves more apparent and he could feel the cold cement pressing against his cheek while a calm and frigged breeze played through his matted hair.

He shivered lightly and rolled over, hearing the clack of the wooden chair he was currently bound to also strike the floor. The cloth around his eyes prevented him from seeing his assailants, but that didn't matter too much. The only thing he needed to know was that he had been in the company of two of them for the past hour or so and both were severely upset at him for something.

A sudden kick to the stomach reminded the quarterback painfully of his broken ribs. The two men chuckled sadistically as they watched Hiruma cough and gasp for air, trying his best to think of something other than the searing pain in his abdomen.

A heavy bolt was suddenly heard unlatching from it's resting place as a great squeaky door was opened to allow another psychopath to enter.

Or at least Hiruma was hoping for it; sane people were too difficult to predict.

The door slammed shut and the sound of hard-soled dress shoes reverberated off of the walls as the newest occupant approached his guest.

Hiruma was easily lifted, along with his chair, to sit properly in front of the person who entered. After all, who would want to give off the wrong impression in this situation?

A scoff was the only thing the teen received before his blindfold was lifted to reveal a dimly lit room and a man standing in front of him wearing an overpriced suit and bad haircut. Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him because he was obviously supposed to be impressed by something.

The man chuckled lightly before motioning for his burly dogs to leave the two in peace. As soon as they left, Hiruma spat out the blood that had been gathering in his mouth for a little while now. The man spoke.

"It seems you don't remember me, my dear Yoichi. I'm disappointed." He broke his gaze with the quarterback and stepped off past his peripheral vision to stand directly behind the teen before continuing.

"And to think I play such an important role in your life." The man placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and Hiruma tensed, narrowing his eyes and growling dangerously as the elder leaned closer to his ear. Something about the lunatic's touch made Hiruma's blood boil in disgust, but he decided to save that conversation for later. Apparently this joker had something interesting to say.

"Maybe my name will ring a few bells in that bleached head of yours; my name is Hiruma Waru, and I'm your real father."

The silence couldn't be any more suffocating if the air around had been replaced with molten lead. Hiruma allowed that little tidbit of information to sink deep, deep down into his subconscious before he was even able to consider processing it entirely. When a light bulb finally went off in his head the teen let out a chuckle.

Then another.

And eventually his trademark cackle until he was laughing so hard that his broken ribs throbbed dangerously against his chest, warning him that if he continued he could very well tear a hole right through himself.

He felt the deranged man's hands casually move from his shoulders to the back of the chair as he imagined the confusion on his "father's" face. Hiruma Yoichi's outburst calmed down to the occasional snicker and a wide, amused smile.

"My father? Even if you were a replacement for that dead-beat wannabe what makes you think you'll be allowed any more access to my life than that failure?" The quarterback cackled heartily as a displeased sigh sounded from the man behind him.

This idiot was short several dozen yards from a field goal in the teen's mind. In fact, he wasn't even in the same arena as most people. That thought made the blond student more amused as he continued to ponder some way to get out of this mess.

"Yoichi," The elder began softly, as if trying to calm an upset child. "My misunderstood brother is nothing but a weak coward." The teen just rolled his eyes, waiting for some half-baked story to consume the next few minutes of his life. But the crazy lunatic did something completely unexpected, causing the teenager to internally gag as he tugged against his restraints. The nutcase gently leaned down, encasing his "son" in a warm and loving embrace with his arms wrapping daintily around the younger's neck until his chin rested softly on the teen's shoulder. Yoichi growled bitterly, wishing a thousand painful deaths for the psychotic bastard acting so friendly around him. If it weren't for the rope tying each of his wrists to the chair's armrests he'd have his fingers around the man's throat, cutting off all air flow until he was dead. Waru didn't seem to notice the blood lust and continued.

"Yuuya had lost his only child and desperately tried to claim you for his own." The man nuzzled closer into the crook of the teen's neck. Yoichi tensed even more, pulling away and gritting his teeth as the nut job refused to let go. It seemed the more the blond struggled, the more his alleged father snuggled closer.

"Unfortunately, his contacts were a little more powerful than mine and I was sentenced to sixteen years in prison while he got off scot-free." The man exhaled wearily, tightening his hold on the younger a bit as if the memory itself would open up and swallow Yoichi whole.

"The worst part was that I was separated from you all of this time." His grip loosened and the man lifted his head from Yoichi's shoulder, but the quarterback could hear the smile as it tugged at the bastard's lips. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst but was greeted with another horrible surprise.

A gentle kiss was placed just above Hiruma Yoichi's temple.

The teen had had enough. In his swift thinking, he quickly pulled his head away from the maniacal dumbass standing next to him before slamming it back into the man's jaw. Waru stood up, cursing lightly as pain streaked through his face and neck. Yoichi spat the rest of the blood from his mouth and glared menacingly at the psychopath now cradling his jaw.

"Let's get one thing straight, fucking sociopath," Yoichi started, eliciting a startled look from the man next to him. "I'm not your son. In fact, I have no relation to you worth mentioning." A pained look seemed to cross the elder's features as the quarterback continued on. "This little meeting has done nothing but piss me off. It would be better for the whole fucking world and your own goddamned health if you just crawled back into what ever hole you've been jacking off in for the past miserable years of your life and never let your disgusting face see the fucking light of day again."

Waru's expression paled as his eyes widened in horror. He took a few steps to stand directly in front of the teen before speaking.

"Do you really mean that, Yoichi?" His voice sounded pleading and desperate, the very tone of it sent waves of anger through the quarterback. His expression must have gotten scarier because the man in front of him suddenly reacted. In one swift movement he shot out a fist and connected it with the side of the teen's head, sending him to the concrete once more as he felt his skull collide with the stone again. Yoichi opened his eyes and noticed the room was spinning around him like some sort of bad magic trick. Foot steps echoed off of the walls and the deranged man appeared before the younger. He casually tilted the blond's head towards him with the toe of his shoe in order to look him straight in the eyes.

"Really, Yoichi, you should take better care of yourself. All of this violence is going to give you the face of an old man before you're twenty!"

The quarterback grinned devilishly as he thought up a quip for himself.

"At least it'll never resemble your ugly mug, fucking sociopath." The teen cackled, still completely unphased by the situation he was in.

Waru seemed displeased by that. With a snap of his fingers the door was opened once again as the oversized gorillas were let back in. Waru paused as he was almost out the door and turned, giving the teen a bored look.

"I'll be back when these two gentlemen have finished giving you a few lessons in manners. It would do you some good to listen to them."

And with that, Hiruma Waru was gone. Yoichi smiled; at least he was in company he was fairly used to.

~0~

anyone know what waru means in japanese?  
evil.  
EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIL! ! ! !


End file.
